


Nightmare

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caning, Gen, Implied Relationships, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Lucius was not expecting this when he joined the Deatheaters. (Set BEFORE Harry's Birth.)





	Nightmare

Lucius bit his lips and closed his eyes as the thin whip like cane was brought down on his back. He knew better than to scream out in pain. The last person who yelled out while being punished, was killed. Skinned alive and left out to the elements.

This was not the pure wizarding life he had imagined, when he had agreed to join the death eaters. He had been told that they would cleanse the world of mudbloods and put muggles in their place. He was fine with both of those facts.

He clenched his fists as another blow landed on his bare back. He could feel the blood starting to trickle down his back. His vision was blurring and he could feel his consciousness slipping away.He would welcome the darkness of blacking out, but that was not to be. Every time he thought he would pass out and be oblivious to his remaining punishment, he was forced to drink a bit of pepper-up potion.

The only thing he had to look forward to, was Severus' gentle ministrations and getting married to Narcissa. As was his Lord's orders. He would not say no again and he knew his secret lover would say nothing for fear of the same treatment.

At least she was not Bellatrix. There was a woman he would drink poison before marrying. Though he was not looking forward to his wedding night.

Severus was a good friend and make sure he was supplied with the potions needed to get her pregnant. If he survived this nightmare, that is. Is it evil that he was actually praying for his death before his bonding?

~Fin~


End file.
